dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Anarchy
Plot Red has a blast while reigniting childhood memories with Blue at their childhood camp. He also has a blast igniting dynamite. Characters *Red *Blue *Pink (as a kid) *Orange (as a kid) *Bigfoot *Kids Transcript (Red and Blue are in a car, Blue is driving) Red: Rrraaaagh, camp counselors?! This is gonna be the lamest job ever! Blue: Look, it was only thing on Greg's list and rent's not gonna pay itself. Red: Wait, then how does it get paid? (Whiteboard says: Red owes Blue $11,271.33 If not paid, one dollar equals one punch!)'' '''Blue: I'm going to destroy you! (Time lapse. They arrive at Camp Redwood) Blue: Huh, man, being back at camp is bringing back some good memories. (Flashback to Camp Redwood during their childhood. Blue is tied to a tree while an orange boy and pink girl hit him with sticks.) Young Blue: (crying) I wanna go home! (Continues crying) Young Red: (laughs) Quit cryin', ya little bitch! Ha! (Kicks a football at Blue.) (Flashback ends) Blue: GOOD MEMORIES. Red: Yup, this is where I lost my vir-hiiir-ginity! (To a tree, which has a hole in the trunk): Call me sometime... (Sees the tree touching another tree and gasps) YOU SLUT!! (Time lapse. Blue holds a clipboard.) Blue: All right, let's see what on the schedule: Fishing, bird-watching, wood-car-- (Red slaps away the clipboard) Hey! Red: We don't need rules! CAMP ANARCHY! (Floats up) '(Fishing) (Blue and the kids go fishing, as Blue casts his fishing rod line) (Red teaches the kids to use dynamite, as he makes the kids throw a bomb at the lake which kills the fish) (Bird Watching) (Blue and the kids uses binoculars to bird watch) (Red continues teaching the kids to use dynamite, as he makes a boy throw a bomb at the bird.) (Building a Fire) (Blue tries to make fire using rocks) (With Red, a boy places another bomb on a few sticks and it explodes) Red: WHOOOOOOOOO! Now, that's a fiya! (Nighttime in the tent, Blue tucks in a purple girl) Purple girl: Camp Counselor Blue, you're the best. Blue: No, you're the best. You all are. Oh, get outta here. (Indian music plays, Red and the kids have black war stripes on their faces. He gives a girl with a blindfold on, a gun.) Red: Tonight, you become a man. Girl: But I'm a girl. Red: Di di mau! (The girl whimpers.) Bigfoot: Bigfoot! (laughs evilly) (At the same time) Blue: Sasquatch? Red: Donkey Kong! (Same time ends.) Bigfoot: Ya! Bigfoot yaaaaaa! (Tries to get inside Blue's tent) Red: Pfff, I got this (Robotic voice) Campers! Roll out. (The kids beat Bigfoot, who is tied to a tree. Blue comes in with a bat, looking sympathetic.) Blue: (remembering his childhood) I'm so sorry. Huh ahh! (Cries while beating him with a bat) Huh, no! Ugh, I'm sorry! Red: (sighs) Camp is great. -Episode ends (almost)- Blue: (Singing in a bored tone with a banjo while on a canoe with the kids) ♪Camp town races, oh, my God, doo dah, doo dah...♪ Red: (Same as Blue but the kids are awake and dancing and one kid is holding a boombox. Red's voice is Auto-Tuned) ♪Ow, Shawty, put my nuts on yo backside, girl, yeah.♪ -Episode really ends- Dick Figures Title Trivia *The episode is named after an Anarchy (a total hell) except in a camp. *When Blue yells "I'm going to destroy you!", Red said something similar to Kitty Amazing when he turned the cat to stone. *Young Orange that was hitting Blue with a stick during Blue's flashback later appear as an adult in Butt Genie asking to be fat. *There was a young Pink attacking Bigfoot. *When Red hears Bigfoot, he says, "Donkey Kong!" a reference to the Nintendo game. *It's shown that Blue was bullied when he was young. *Red lost his virginity at a young age (to a TREE!). *It's proven that there'' was a Bigfoot in this episode. *Bar 9's "Midnight" plays for the second time, first time being Traffic Jams. *Blue said that on that one of the activities is wood carving but it doesn't appear on the list. *Blue's list of activities reads: **'Fishing''' **'Bird watching' **'Building a fire' **'Canoe' **'Singing' **'Tents' **'Camp' **'Murder' *When Red lets the kids make a fire and it explodes, half of the sky will have shadow possibly because the used fire textures weren`t properly imported in the software. *When Red says "Campers, roll out!" his voice is robotic, this is a reference to Transformers, where Optimus Prime's catchphrase is "Autobots, roll out!" *The same kids who attacked Blue attacked Bigfoot with an additional olive green kid. *This is the second time that Blue has sung, the first being in Panda Hat. *Greg's List may be a parody of Craigslist, a website where you can get jobs and stuff like that. *When Blue was playing the banjo, it's the same tune from OMG. *When Blue and Red are driving to the camp, "California Love" plays. *Everything that Blue is doing properly, Red does with TNT, and really turns the camp into an Anarchy. *The transforming sound from Transformers is heard before it shows the campers on canoes. *When the Bigfoot was punched with a stick, The pink & orange kids are same like when young Blue get punched with stick. Recurring Gags Red Floating Red floats when he yells "CAMP ANARCHY!" Auto-Tune Use When Red sings on the canoe with the kids. Episode Ending ﻿The "I"s have been replaced by marshmallows on sticks and in the episode selection, you can hear Blue wailing. The Last Line Being Cut None. Gallery Becoming a man.jpg Hiding in the bushes.jpg In the awesome boat.jpg Bigfoot breaking into a tent.jpg Stick of dynamite.jpg Fishing with Blue.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2